The present invention pertains to a sterile drape for hospital use. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a sterile drape for an ultrasonic probe used in invasive ultrasound procedures such as ovum retrieval for in vitro fertilization, various cardiovascular procedures, and various neurosurgical procedures.
Invasive ultrasound procedures are carried out in various situations. Some cardiovascular and neurosurgical procedures include invasive ultrasonic examinations. By way of further example, a woman desiring to undergo in vitro fertilization may be given a vaginal ultrasound examination prior to the procedure in order to monitor the follicular development. Once the follicles have reached the appropriate size, an ultrasonographic ovum retrieval procedure may be performed to obtain ova for fertilization. Subsequently, the fertilized ova may be returned to the uterus utilizing an ultrasonographic procedure.
The ultrasound probe is enclosed in a disposable sterile enclosure during the invasive ultrasonic procedure. One type of ultrasound probe used in invasive procedures may have a length in the order of about two inches and a diameter in the order of about one and a half inches. Another type may have a length in the order of about three and a half inches and a diameter in the order of about one-half inch. With either probe, the probe extends from an elongated cable attached to ultrasonographic equipment. The probe and the adjacent length of the cable must be within a sterile enclosure to assure aseptic conditions.
Suitable enclosures have not been available for ultrasound probes. A commonly used technique has been to place a television camera drape over the cable and a condom over the probe, and then to tape the condom to the end of the drape. See, for example, the paper "Ultrasonographic Transvaginal Ovum Retrieval, A New Approach To In Vitro Fertilization," by Florence Greennan Rabar, RN; Cheryl Oppenheim Falksom, RN; and Barbara Morten-Stella, RN, Association of Operating Room Nurses Journal, Vol. 48, No. 1, page 36 et seq., July 1988. Such techniques have not been altogether satisfactory, however. The placement of the television camera drape over the cable and then the placement of the condom over the probe and taping of the condom to the drape is an awkward, time consuming procedure. If the probe or cable contact the exterior of the condom or the drape, sterility is compromised. Additionally, if the taped function of the condom and the drape is not completely sealed, sterility cannot be assured. Further, any corners or other protrusions from the drape can injure the patient.